Romeo to Cinderella
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Romeo to Cinderella (ロミオ と シンデレラ / Romeo y Cenicienta) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 5 de abril de 2009 y actualmente supera los 5 millones de visitas en Nicovideo. Es una de las canciones más representativas de Hatsune Miku y su autora doriko. Ha aparecido en conciertos, y posee un nendoroid creado por la empresa Good Smile's Company. El 1 de mayo de 2016 salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción, escrita por Nishimoto Kouna, ilustrada por nezuki y dirigida por doriko. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. Una segunda salió a la venta el 31 de agosto del mismo año, que también puede ser comprada en Amazon. Puede comprarse en iTunes y KarenT. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: doriko Guitarra: Kiru Ilustración: nezuki *Nicovideo *Doriko (Instrumental) *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *MOER feat. Hatsune Miku -2nd anniversary- *The Legend of Chouzetsu Chouseishi *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *Romeo to Cinderella *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~memories~ *Hatsune Miku Best ～impacts～ *Hanataba ~the best of doriko feat. Hatsune Miku~ *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2015」OFFICIAL ALBUM Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Letra *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Informanos!. Kanji= 私の恋を悲劇のジュリエットにしないで ここから連れ出して… そんな気分よ パパとママにおやすみなさい せいぜい いい夢をみなさい 大人はもう寝る時間よ 咽返（むせかえ）る魅惑のキャラメル 恥じらいの素足をからめる 今夜はどこまでいけるの？ 噛みつかないで 優しくして 苦いものはまだ嫌いなの ママの作るお菓子ばかり食べたせいね 知らないことがあるのならば 知りたいと思う 普通でしょ？ 全部見せてよ あなたにならば見せてあげる私の… ずっと恋しくてシンデレラ 制服だけで駆けていくわ 魔法よ時間を止めてよ 悪い人に 邪魔されちゃうわ 逃げ出したいのジュリエット でもその名前で呼ばないで そうよね 結ばれなくちゃね そうじゃないと楽しくないわ ねえ 私と生きてくれる？ 背伸びをした長いマスカラ いい子になるよきっと明日から 今だけ私を許して 黒いレースの境界線 守る人は今日はいません 越えたらどこまでいけるの？ 噛みつくほどに 痛いほどに 好きになってたのは私でしょ パパはでもねあなたのこと嫌いみたい 私のためと差し出す手に 握ってるそれは首輪でしょ 連れ出してよ 私のロミオ 叱られるほど遠くへ 鐘が鳴り響くシンデレラ ガラスの靴は置いていくわ だからね 早く見つけてね 悪い夢に 焦らされちゃうわ きっとあの子もそうだった 落としたなんて嘘をついた そうよね 私も同じよ だってもっと愛されたいわ ほら 私はここにいるよ 私の心そっと覗いてみませんか 欲しいものだけあふれかえっていませんか まだ別腹よもっともっとぎゅっと詰め込んで いっそあなたの居場所までも埋めてしまおうか でもそれじゃ意味ないの 大きな箱より 小さな箱に幸せはあるらしい どうしよこのままじゃ私は あなたに嫌われちゃうわ でも私より欲張りなパパとママは今日も変わらず そうよね 素直でいいのね 落としたのは金の斧でした 嘘つきすぎたシンデレラ オオカミに食べられたらしい どうしようこのままじゃ私も いつかは食べられちゃうわ その前に助けに来てね |-| Romaji= Watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinai de koko kara tsure dashite... Sonna kibun yo.. Papa to Mama ni oyasuminasai Seizei ii yume o minasai Otona wa mou neru jikan yo Muse kaeru miwaky no KYURAMERU Hashirai no suashi no karameru Yoru ima wa doko made ikeru no? Kami tsukanai de yasashiku shite Nigai mono wa mada karai nano Mama no tsuguruo kashi bakari tabetasei ne Shiranai kotoga aru no naraba Shiritai to amou futsuu deshou? Zenbu misete yo Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no... Zutto koi shikute SHINDERERA Seifuku dakede kaketeiku wa Mahou yo jikan o tomete yo Warau hito ni jamasarechauwa Nige dashitai no JURIETTO Demo sono no namae de yobanai de Sou yone yubarenaku chane Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa Nee watashi yo ikitekureru? Seinobi o shita nagai MASUKARA Liko ninatuyo kitto ashita kara Ima dake watashi o yurushite Kuroi REESU no kyokai sen Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen koetara dokomade ikeru no? Kami tsukuwa honi itai hodo ni Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai Watashi no tame to sashi desute ni Nigiterru sorewa kubi wa desho? Tsurare deshite yo watashi no ROMIO Shikarareru hodo tooku he Kane ga nari hibiku SHINDERERA GARASU no kutsu wa okei teiku wa Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne Warau yume ni korasarechauwa Kitto ano ko mou sou datta Otoshita nante uso wa tsuita Sou yone watashi mo onoji yo Datte motto aisaretai wa Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo Watashi no kokoro sotte nozeite mimasenka Hoshii mono dake adurekaette imasenka Mada betsuhara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekon de Isso anata no kyo jyou tokoromademo umete shimau ka Demo sore ja iminai no Hito ki na hakoyori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa arurashii Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa Anata ni kirawarechau wa Demo watashi yori yokubari na Papa to Mama wa kyou mo kawarazu Sou yone sunao de ii none Otoshita no wa kane no ano deshita Usotsuki sugita SHINDERERA Ookami ni taberaretarashii Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo Itsuka wa taberare chau wa Sono mae ni tsuke ni kitate ne |-| Español= No permitas que este amor Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta Ayúdame a escaparme De este sentimiento... Papa y mama ya se han ido a su cama Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir... Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo Quiero llegar mas lejos esta noche... No me tienes que morder... Avanza sin temer... Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar... Es que no puedo olvidar los dulces que mama me daba... Algo nuevo para mi... Y quizá para ti... Y quizá tu lo quieras saber... No me ocultes nada Porque solamente a ti yo te voy a mostrar mi... Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta Y solo mi uniforme me voy a llevar El tiempo ahora se va a detener Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti Y así la diversión nunca se acabara... Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mi ¿Veras en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento? ¿Veras en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero? Lo siento aun vacío y espero que puedas completarlo Es algo muy complicado para que tu puedas alcanzarlo... Aun así yo creo que podrás... Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin No se que hacer mas lo deseo en verdad Yo luchare para tenerte cerca Pero mis papas no lo van a aceptar Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mi Lo aceptare, porque es mi vida también No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí No quiero mentir como Cenicienta Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar No se que hacer mas lo deseo en verdad O sino el lobo me va a querer comer Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar... Versiones Sucesivas Download feat.Hatsune Miku Ver. thumb|180px|Portada del álbum. Para el álbum "Download feat. Hatsune Miku", doriko realizó una nueva versión de la canción. A diferencia de la original, esta no ha sido publicada en Nicovideo y/o YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: doriko Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Download feat. Hatsune Miku Galería Modulos= Romeo_&_Cinderella_PJ_1.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Romeo and Cinderella para Project Diva 2nd. Project_Diva_Arcade_Romeo_&_Cinderella.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Romeo and Cinderella para Project Diva Arcade. Romeo_&_Cinderella_PJAFT.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Romeo and Cinderella para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Project_Mirai_Romeo_&_Cinderela.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Megurine Luka en Romeo and Cinderella para Project Mirai 2. Project_Diva_F_2nd_Romeo_&_Cinderella.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Romeo and Cinderella para Project Diva F 2nd. |-| Productos= Romeo_&_Cinderella_Single.jpg|Portada del single, Ilustrada por Nezuki. Romeo_&_Cinderella_Nendoroid.png|Nendoroid de Hatsune Miku basado en la canción Romeo and Cinderella, por Good Smile's Company. 81WMwJyrpOL.jpg|Portada de la Primera Novela. 812FuVKXHJL.jpg|Portada de la Segunda Novela. Miku-pack04_2_6L.jpg|Información sobre la canción en el MIKU-PACK 09. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009